Counting the Hours
by Capt. Cow
Summary: I got bored again. I hope you like it.Find out what happened to Carter and LeBeau. Complete!
1. The wait

Counting the Hours  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hogans heroes' characters. This story isn't written to offend them or make money or anything.  
  
Summary: I thought that since I have some spare time I'd write something. If you don't like it I'm sorry, but I needed something to do. Just a short story about waiting. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It isn't fair! Yeah I'd busted my wrist falling into the tunnel the other day, that doesn't mean they can keep me here.  
  
I'm not a pet dog! I shouldn't be caged up, inside! It was just a little sprain! Why couldn't I have gone too?  
  
And now I'm stuck here, helpless! What happens if they get caught? What do I do then? I'm not Kinch I can't operate a radio to call for help! I could never talk my way outta a situation like the colonel!  
  
Oh the waiting is killing me! How does Kinch deal with it? He has to sit and wait so much! All by himself! Man, he must have more self control and patience than anyone I know!  
  
I should probably stop pacing soon; I'm wearing a groove into the floor. My legs are hurting too. But what else is there to do! I'm stuck here counting the hours till they get back. Worrying, thinking of what could have gone wrong.  
  
Images of painful deaths, Gestapo interrogations are flashing through my head. Oh c'mon colonel! You gotta get back soon! I'm going stir crazy!  
  
I didn't know I could get so worried; fancy me, Newkirk, worrying about people so much that I've been pacing for over two hours. The boys back in London will laugh at this.  
  
I never knew how attached I'd gotten to the group until they left me here to worry about them. I'm never going to hurt myself again I know that now. Simply so I never get left behind again.  
  
Boy, oh boy, this worry is all consuming. I need to get my mind off it. I think I'll go find some cards.  
  
Hold on, what was that? Is it them? Are they back? Oh please all be ok!  
  
Oh thank gosh, there's the colonel and Kinch! But hold on! Where are Carter and Lebeau? Oh no! Warning signs are flashing everywhere? Whats gone wrong? Why does this always happen to me?  
  
"Colonel, where's Carter and Lebeau?"  
  
"Newkirk. There's been a problem."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay guys so what did you think? R & R please! The next chapter should be up soon. I'm really sorry if you don't like it.- Capt. Cow 


	2. What went wrong?

Counting the hours Chapter two- "What went wrong?"  
  
Disclaimer- Oh you know the deal.  
  
Summary- Newkirk finds out what happened to the other two heroes.  
  
Other stuff- Thanks for the great reviews. Sorry if this story doesn't get updated to often but I have like 4 assignments due.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It had seemed like a fairly typical mission. Go in blow the bridge up, turn around come back.  
  
But all hell had broken loose!  
  
At first it seemed easy. But a passing Gestapo patrol had nearly caught them while they were mining the bridge. They had gotten away that time. But just as they finished setting the charges another patrol had passed.  
  
Hogan sighed. It was of course his fault. He should never have let LeBeau go out with the cold he had. He should have made Louis stay home, with Newkirk. And now because of one stupid sneeze the Gestapo had Carter and LeBeau.  
  
Carter and LeBeau had dived into one set of bushes, Kinch and Hogan into another. Just as the patrol passed however, LeBeau let out a sneeze that was so loud Hogan didn't doubt that it had been heard in Berlin. Louis and Andrew had been found almost instantly. They had their dog dags on, they should just look like escaping prisoners. But you never know with the Gestapo. That was what worried him.  
  
Hogan lay back on his bunk, and stared at the ceiling. He had to organise a rescue and find a way to get both Carter and LeBeau out of roll call. Or did he? What if he told Klink they had escaped and then let him do the rest?  
  
It seemed like a very good idea until Hogan remembered that the colonel would never work with the Gestapo deliberately.  
  
No it looked like it was up to him, Newkirk and Kinch. Hogan rolled over and studied the floor. Now all he needed was an idea.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry it's so short, but I'm in a hurry. I've got a softball game to get to. I just thought I should upload something. Thankyou for all the great reviews, keep going I love to read them.- Capt. Cow 


	3. Carter and LeBeau

Counting the Hours Chapter 3- Carter and LeBeau  
  
Disclaimer- I think I put one in chapter 1  
  
Summary- What is happening to Carter and LeBeau.  
  
Other Stuff- I'm not sure if prisoner interrogation is against the Geneva Convention, if it isn't just pretend. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
LeBeau felt so guilty. He and Carter were locked in a Gestapo holding cell. They had been there for about 5hrs now. Carter was asleep, but LeBeau was to worried to sleep, so he sat on the floor sifting through his thoughts.  
  
He was thanking his lucky stars that they hadn't been interrogated yet. Even though it was against the Geneva Convention he didn't doubt that the Gestapo would do it anyway.  
  
Heck, he thought miserably, the way the Gestapo operated it was very unlikely he and Carter were getting out of here.  
  
And all because of a sneeze. One stupid sneeze. Why couldn't he have held onto it? If he had they wouldn't be in this predicament.  
  
Carter stirred. A bruise was beginning to form around his right eye, a symbol of the way the Gestapo handled prisoners.  
  
"Hey LeBeau,"  
  
"Yeah Carter?" LeBeau muttered, not looking up. He still felt so guilty about getting poor Carter into this situation that he was almost afraid to face him.  
  
"The colonels going to get us out of this. I just know it. He always gets us out of scrapes and stuff like that."  
  
LeBeau smiled in spite of himself. Trust Carter to call being captured by the Gestapo and face interrogation and possibly death a 'scrape'. Carter had such great faith in Colonel Hogan. While LeBeau wasn't as sure that Hogan could do much about their problem he decided that he should keep Andrew's spirits high.  
  
"I'm sure he will Andrew. All we have to do is wait for him." Or the Gestapo interrogators, whichever comes first. It wasn't a particularly happy thought for LeBeau to dwell on.  
  
He was settling down to try and get some sleep when the sound of footsteps began to echo around the cell.  
  
"Who do you think that is?" Asked Carter sounding scared.  
  
"I don't know" LeBeau replied, "but if they are interrogators remember only give name, rank and serial number."  
  
Just then the door slammed open to reveal one very nasty looking Captain, flanked by two Gestapo henchman.  
  
"Hello gentleman" The Captain spoke. He had a voice that was so cutting it could probably cut people in two. "We are here for some information."  
  
LeBeau frowned apprehensively. I hope the colonel gets here soon. He thought anxiously. This mightn't be very much fun at all.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yay! Chapter three is finished, tell me what you think. Any ideas are appreciated. Thankyou for all the great reviews.- Capt. Cow 


	4. The Daring Plan

Counting the Hours Chapter 4- The Daring Plan  
  
Disclaimer- In chapter 1  
  
Summary- Hogan has a plan. (Gosh that was long)  
  
Other stuff- Sorry it's taken a while to update. Had an assignment due. This might be the last update for a while because I'm going on SKI CAMP next week. How cool is that! I've never been skiing before I can't wait! ANYWAY, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hogan had been sitting in his office an awful long time, thought Newkirk as he stared at his watch. He had come out for roll call and then gone straight back in to think.  
  
They had gotten LeBeau and Carter out of roll call, Hogan had told Schultz that they were sick. It had worked, Schultz had played along. But Newkirk wasn't sure how much longer they could use that line before someone got suspicious.  
  
He was about to go and try and get the colonel to eat something (Hogan hadn't eaten since they came back) when he suddenly appeared.  
  
"I have it!" Hogans face had broken into a big smile. He looked happier than he had for a while.  
  
"Ok now Newkirk we're gonna need two Gestapo uniforms. Go down and get them and tell Kinch to find us some transportation, a truck will do nicely."  
  
"You got a plan guvnor?"  
  
"Yeah I do Newkirk, but we should hurry up. Carter and LeBeau will need us to rescue them pretty soon. The Gestapo can be very nasty."  
  
Frowning slightly at the thought of what the Gestapo could be doing Newkirk shot down stairs to tell Kinch about the new developments. This was their chance to get Louis and Andrew back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
More is on the way. R & R!!!!-Capt. Cow 


	5. A plan in action

Counting the Hours Chapter five- A plan in action  
  
Disclaimer- See chapter 1  
  
Summary- Hogan puts his plan into action. (I'm good at summaries. NOT)  
  
Other Stuff- I hope you like it! (Also, with the broken ribs I'm not making up how much they hurt. I broke a rib playing football once and they hurt like crazy! ) Last thing, please excuse the German in this, I don't know much. I do Indonesian at school. Also this ~~~~~ means people are talking in German.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
LeBeau and Carter had been thrown back into their cell after about two hours of fierce interrogation. Both looked pretty bad. Carter's face was bruising rapidly and LeBeau could feel at least two broken ribs.  
  
But they were still alive, and unbroken. LeBeau sat on the bed in one corner trying to ignore the searing pain in his side.  
  
To be frank LeBeau was worried, more worried than he cared to tell. He was in a situation that he couldn't handle. It was also a situation that he didn't think Colonel Hogan could handle either.  
  
It was only a matter of time before he or Carter cracked. And then the Gestapo would find the tunnel and the whole operation, and it would all be for nothing.  
  
On the other side of the room Carter sat ignoring the pain in his face and the blood that was dripping from his lip. He was more worried about LeBeau who seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
Carter wasn't too worried. He trusted Colonel Hogan. There was nothing that Colonel Hogan couldn't do. Just you wait he thought to himself. Pretty soon the colonel or Newkirk or Kinch will walk through that door and save you.  
  
It was only a matter of time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
MEANWHILE... BACK AT STALAG 13  
  
Hogan and Newkirk were ready to go. Both were dressed in smart looking Gestapo uniforms. They were ready to go and save LeBeau and Carter.  
  
Using the truck that Kinch had 'borrowed' from the motor pool Newkirk drove to Gestapo Headquarters. Parking it in front of the dor he and Hogan got out and made their way up the stairs.  
  
Hogan was playing the part of a Gestapo colonel. And he was doing it well. Striding up the stairs like he owned them and marching into the headquarters with the air of a man who was used to getting his way, whatever the cost Hogan was even beginning to scare Newkirk when they reached the front desk.  
  
"Guten Tag" The man at the desk called out as Hogan strode past seemingly oblivious to him, as though he were not important enough for notice.  
  
"Guten Tag!!!" The man called again, more forcefully this time.  
  
~"Sir,"~ Newkirk called to Hogan, trying not to smile at the look of pure indignation on the receptionists face.  
  
~"What is it Corporal, we don't have all day"~ Hogan said back looking annoyed.  
  
~"Sir, the man at the desk wanted to speak to you."~  
  
~"Oh right, thankyou Corprol."~ Hogan turned back towards the receptionist man.  
  
~"Yes?"~  
  
~"Sorry, sir but you need to state your business and provide identification before entering"~ The man seemed rather scared of Hogan but he was still determined to do his job.  
  
~ " And what if I do not feel like stating my business to a lowly clerk?"~ Asked Hogan, in a voice so cutting the desk seemed likely to split in two any moment. ~ "What if I am insulted beyond explanation at having my authority questioned by a man so low he sits behind a desk while our men are out fighting for our beloved furher ?" Hogan was warming to the character now. ~" You desk jockeys disgust me! Sitting there, questioning the authority of men like myself, you are a spanner in the cogs of the great machine that is the Third Reich!"  
  
The clerk had been reduced to a blubbering mess by the time Hogan had finished his speech and all the people who had been any where near the area quickly left, keen to be as far away from 'Colonel Hoffenwhaffer' as possible.  
  
Hogan and Newkirk continued unheeded by anyone until they reached the cell block on the far side of the building.  
  
The rumour of what Hogan had done to the man at the front desk had spread and when he saw Hogan and Newkirk approaching the prisoners clerk began to look distinctly uneasy.  
  
~"Colonel Hoffenwhaffer to transfer the two prisoners"~ Stated Newkirk as if that settled any questions the clerk wanted to ask. He and Hogan were about to start down the corridor when the clerk spoke up uncertainly.  
  
~"Uh, excuse me sirs but you need to show identification and orders before you can do that."~  
  
Here we go again thought Newkirk as he watched Hogan step threateningly towards the clerk.  
  
~" Another wise guy"~ said Hogan in a voice that could probably cut through steel. Newkirk smiled to himself, if looks could kill the loo kthat Hogan was giving the clerk would have massacred thousands.  
  
~"I am Colonel Hoffenwhaffer, personal assistant to General Friedberger in Berlin. The gnereal wishes to see the two prisoners" Hogan clicked his fingers in the air trying to remember the names, " LeBeau and Carter. If the general does not have the two prisoners within the next three hours HEADS WILL ROLL! Believe me young man, if you do not help me your head will be the first."  
  
The poor clerk looked terrified beyond speech. He simply waved his hand for Hogan and Newkirk to continue and threw Newkirk a key.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
And that is where we finish for today because I have to go play Footie. More will be up within the next two weeks, sorry to leave it there. -Capt. Cow 


	6. A plan in action, part 2

Counting the Hours Chapter 6- A plan in action, part 2  
  
Disclaimer- Does anyone actually read these?  
  
Summary- Colonel Hoffenwhaffer strikes again! (hehehehe)  
  
Other stuff- Sorry I left you all hanging when I went to camp, but I had fun! Skiing rules! I'm gonna be writing a fair bit this holidays though because I sprained my ankle skiing and can hardly walk.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Newkirk could barely contain his excitement as he and Colonel Hogan marched smartly through the corridors. Hogan was obviously trying to make it so no one else was nearby as he had a particularly nasty snarl on his face. It was the type of expression the could make little children have nightmares for several weeks.  
  
Finding LeBeau and Carter's door Newkirk waved his hand for Hogan to stop. He was apprehensive as he opened the door, worried about what the Gestapo might have done to his friends.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
LeBeau stirred as the door swung open.  
  
Oh rats, thought LeBeau, here we go again.  
  
"Louis? Hey Louis, Andrew are you in there?" Newkirks voice came floating across the room.  
  
"Newkirk? Is it you?" LeBeau called.  
  
"No" came the sarcastic reply "it's a ruddy Gestapo man with a cockney accent, of course it's me. Now let's go, the colonels waiting outside"  
  
Feeling rather dazed at this turn of events LeBeau followed Newkirk outside as he explained about the cover they were using.  
  
"You got it all guys?" Newkirk asked.  
  
"You bet you I do!" said Carter, not sounding worried at all. Why should thought LeBeau, he has complete faith in the colonel.  
  
They began to walk down the corridor, towards the exit. Hogan had begun glaring at anyone who got in their way. He managed to empty whole corridors with a single look.  
  
They were almost out when a Lieutenant came up and began to talk to Hogan.  
  
~ "Excuse me sir." Hogan kept walking "Excuse me sir."~ Hogan turned around and glared at the young man. He looked a bit like a very angry bear.  
  
~ "Look young man, I do not have time to sign autographs for just any passer-by. Don't you have something better to do?"~ Hogan turned the glare on again.  
  
The lieutenant was beginning to look like he wished he hadn't come over but he persisted anyway.  
  
~"Sir, I didn't want an autograph, I just needed to tell you that you can't take these prisoners out of here without orders."~  
  
The look that Hogan had on his face changed rapidly to absolute indignation.  
  
~"Are you telling me young man, that you a measly lieutenant are questioning the authority of Colonel Hoffenwhaffer!!!"~ Hogan thundered. ~"Let me tell you something, these prisoners are very important to the Gestapo in Berlin. There is talk of secret organisations operating. And you, you come here and question my authority to take them to Berlin. Young man, the success of the Third Reich could very well rest on this and you are standing here, making it so I cannot transport my precious cargo. You make me sick!"~  
  
Newkirk was making an enormous effort not to laugh at the look on the lietanants face. He looked so scared Newkirk thought he might die of fright right there.  
  
~ "I'm sorry sir" the lietanant mumbled, "I didn't realise how important your assignment was"~  
  
Hogan didn't acknowledge the apology, he just swept passed with the other heroes cole behind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Once they were outside and on the way back to home sweet home, Carter breathed a sigh of relief. He had known that Hogan was going to rescue them. He had just known it.  
  
Suddenly an enormous grin jumped onto his face.  
  
"Hey colonel?"  
  
"Yes Carter?"  
  
"Are we still on to blow up that bridge? I think I'll be well enough to tomorrow."  
  
He sounded like a little kid begging his father to let him go somewhere even if he was sick.  
  
"Yes Carter, we're back in business tomorrow night. And this time Newkirk, you'll have some company back at the stalag. We are not risking another sneeze!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
YAY! I finished!!!! I hope you like the end. I never know what to do there. Review Review Review!!!!- Capt. Cow 


End file.
